Stella the Cat
"Although my memory may be in shambles, that doesn't mean I don't know the difference between what's right and wrong! Byxis! You're tyranny ends now!" - Stella the Cat to Mettoid Commander Byxis Draco (Season 6, RE:Born) Stella is the major protagonist in the BRS the Cat chronicle. She has appeared in every part of the canon except for Season 4, Season 5, Nana Gray's Mechanic Tips, Mazuma's Grand Performance, Lirio and Mii: A Diary of Whips, and Sing Love Rants. She has married twice in the canon. Once to a fellow Hatena Series main protagonist named Zero the Red Wolf , and is currently married to Rothcol the Wolf . She was later killed by a plague after a month, but has returned in a new body 5,000 years later to take down the source. Appearance Stella's appearance has changed many times throughout the canon. Each of her changes were made to keep her up to date. Generation 1 Stella has had more changes so far in the first generation. Season 1 This design was based off of Black Rock Shooter's design for the PSP Game. As to be expected, she uses a Rock Cannon and her katana, Black Blade. The first design used was her Normal Suit concept. Eventually, she got the Booster Suit from Nana Gray. The Booster Suit appears again in Mandolorian Tales for the whole third season. Season 2 This design is based off of the 2012 Anime concept of Black Rock Shooter's design. She still retains her Rock Cannon and Black Blade, but Black Blade was lost when Stella turned into her insane state and Insane Blade Fang was destroyed by Black Gold Saw. This concept is dominant in most of the first generation. Generation 2 Stella will most likely change the most times in the second generation than any other. Three costumes have been planned out so far, but only Season 6's design has been confirmed. Season 6 Stella gets a completely drastic change in the second generation's kickstart, RE:Born. Her design is based of of the Winter 2012 Black Rock Shooter RAH White Edition Figma. Her color pallete is now mostly reversed, her eyes and flame are black, and her arsenal is now changed to a lone axe known as Rock Axe. her new body was fabricated by the Seedrian known as Earthia, and Stella rushed the need to return to the world of the living, causing severe amnesia. However, it seems the flame gains some blue back as her memories return. She retains this form in Season 7, Truth. Season 8 Stella goes through another drastic change. After she started the EX-Cel Core battle tracks, Stella abandoned her jacket for newly designed White★Guard armor made specifically for racing on the battle tracks. She also gained a Blue Streak of hair first gained in the final battle in Season 7. Generation 3 A new look for Stella was leaked by accident on a social website, and has become canon ever since. Season 9 Stella has become an adult after fighting and defeating her former self, with a Yin-Yanglike fur pattern. Her new clothes match this new appearance as well. Not much is known about this version of Stella other than she has become very depressed over the things that have happened since Season 1, and wants her past self from that time to set things right again where she failed. Personality Stella's personality seems to be kindhearted and compassionate. She still manages to be very serious, but does have a decent sense of humor. Much like Shadow the Hedgehog, Stella has abandoned the trauma of her past to look foward to the future. She is also capable of keeping any group she's with from fighting without resorting to violence. But that doesn't mean she won't resort to it when it becomes absolutely necessary. She also has zero tolerance for sheer stupidity, and has even beaten Dead Master with a baseball bat and other common objects due to the other self's strong lack of IQ. She is also very loyal to her friends, and considers Zel Rose the Angel Fox , Rin Kagamine the Fox , Zero the Red Wolf, Jerard Kal , and a few other fellow Hatena community O.C.'s as family because she's either known them for so long, or they've had a huge impact on her life. She also formerly had Miiphobia (The fear of Mii herself), but there's a specific moment in RE:Born that suggests she still has it. She strongly despises Black Gold Saw for all the torture the sadistic wolf put her through. Diet Stella has a very particularly strange diet. Much like her sisters and mother, her stomach is like a black hole. This means she can consume a frightening amount of food without any consequences. However, she can still get full over time. She is particularly fond of cherries, but has limited the consumption of them. She realized her addiction to them wasn't healthy and toned down how many she eats, as she lost a dangerously unhealthy amount of weight eating nothing but cherries. She also hates eating certain kinds of meats and seafood. Another notable factor is her family's ability to Neblade from her mother's side. Unlike her mother and sisters, Stella cannot handle Neblading (a process where one devours the corpse of another to carry on their memories), and can end up in a coma she may not be able to come out of without an extremely rare herb called the Sapphire Dahlia Herb if she attempts one. The Ultimate Rivalry Concluded, and a Life-Long Dream Realized Ever since arriving in Sonic's time in the BRS Rush saga, Sonic the Hedgehog and Stella have not only been the best of friends, but also the greatest of rivals...perhaps even the greatest rivalry of all time in Sonic Fanon history. They always one-up each other when they have their epic clashes, and after an even score of an equal total of 200+ Victories over each other, Sonic and Stella agreed to settle the final round at the Tower Colosseum in Arabia Ruins that was built from the ruins of the now destroyed Mirage Arena. Because Stella doubted she would ever be a legend like Sonic, she declared they make the ultimate gamble of a freedom fighter; The winner would remain Mobius' true hero, and the loser is no longer allowed to be a freedom fighter. Sonic and Stella both went far beyond their limit both in battle and in training, and even went to their breaking point. Eventually, they ran out of so much energy that they both delivered one final blow; One from Sonic's Hyper Sonic Super Form, and one from Stella's True Beast State. (a form she learned to transform from her Beast State with during the epic final battle to end this rivalry) When the dust cleared, most of the colosseum was destroyed, and Sonic and Stella were somehow still standing...both knocked out of their super forms and unable to transform after all the energy they wasted. Right as they were about to deliver the final blow to each other, they collapsed out of complete exaustion at the same time and passed out for an entire week. When they came to, they concluded that their rivalry had ended in a draw, and that Stella and Sonic will never be able to truly win any more battles against each other. Stella was officially declared and recognized as Sonic's successor as a true hero by not just Sonic, but all of the other freedom fighters altogether. Stella then realized that everything she had ever done had prepared her for the day of this fight...the day she would battle the freedom fighters' strongest member, Sonic, in a battle to decide if she was ever truly worthy to be as great and powerful as him. She burst into tears, crying out of joy. When Sally asked her what was wrong, Stella stayed quiet for a minute before declaring that she had finally achieved her dream; to be as great and legendary a hero as Sonic was. And with that said, the greatest rivalry in the entire BRS the Cat canon had come to an end. And it would be the last time Sonic and Stella ever battled, as they were so evenly matched that anymore battles would end the same way. Summary of Her Activity in the Series (Chronologically) Stella is the last hope of Mobius in a post-apocalyptic future. She fought the Apostles and White and defeated them, ending their invasion. However, White tricked Stella into killing Nana Gray. A couple years later in the future, White made a surprise return and Stella immediately pursued her to an abandoned research skyscraper. White sent Stella back in time with a giant time machine to prepare her next scheme, expecting Stella to die immediately in a prehistoric era. Her plan backfired, as Stella met Sonic and gained a valuable ally. White, realizing what happened, joined forces with Dr. Eggman. After a long adventure, Stella and Sonic overcame the doctor and the angel of destruction. However, when Stella returned to her time, the future was still the same; the opposite of what she predicted if she defeated her arch enemy in the past. Stella returned to the past to make a last ditch effort to fix everything. After a failed final attempt, and almost all of Mobitropolis destroyed and its inhabitants killed by White's Armaments, Stella awakened the Beast State and used it to save Mobius. However, she was banished to the Otherworld in the process...her memories left her body and manifested in the form of Kuroi Mato the Cat. After getting this severe amnesia, Stella was unaware of who she was or anything that happened, and believed she always lived in the Otherworld. Stella fought fight after fight as Mato's friends awakened their other selves. However, Yuu suddenly attacked Stella when she entered her Insane State and was about to kill Black Gold Saw and Saya. Mato intervened and battled Stella herself, and successfully freed Stella from the Insane State's influence with a giant Rainbow Cannon. However, Mato would soon discover she awakened Stella's memories that were dormant inside her manifested body. Months passed, and the memories haunted Mato's dreams. Realizing what must be done she left to find a way to the otherworld without saying anything to anyone, and hid a diary for Stella to find explaining why her friends must never know the reason she can never see them again. Mato saw a demon called the Mazdakh Spider ready to kill stella and took the blast meant for her. Her body perished, revealing an orb of light containing Stella's memories when it faded. Stella screamed in anger as soon as her memories were returned after touching the orb. She swore she would kill whoever has been pulling the strings behind this attack to avenge her death, and left the Otherworld to go to Mobitropolis...figuring the mastermind would be there. Expecting White after rescueing Mato's friends and recovering the diary, she ran into Light Rock Shooter and was surprised. Seeing the destruction caused by Light Rock Shooter, Stella realized the future must have remained unchanged because of her. Stella battled in vain, but was soon aided by White. The two finished her and Mazdakh by combining their Rock Cannons into the colossal Grand Annihilator Sun Ray. Mazdakh Perished, but Light Rock Shooter was nowhere to be found, and was assumed dead. Stella found herself in battle days after with Black Faction Heart, who managed to kill her in front of one of her children, Rock...after this, she remained in the spirit world for 5 years before seeing her friends again. Roughly many months after a violent war against a threat known as The Empire, Stella began a new Aperture Science facility at the request of a stranger. (she later learns it was Silver) She used the blank AI disks he sent her, and used the ACC machine her father built to birth her from Sing Love using her father's research to create a Mobian Wheatley and GLaDoS. Together, the trio began researching portal technology. However, Wheatley rebelled and Stella needed help from a few friends and GLaDoS to defeat him and take back the portal gun that could be used to start universal trade business. After he was dismantled completely and permenantly shut down, Stella left her position at Aperture, leaving GLaDoS in charge of the facility. Months later she finally learned the means to revive the dead without making them undead. She finally gained the knowledge to revive the deceased fully, and brought Rothcol back. Weeks later, they were married. (even though Stella's Insane State tried to ruin everything) Roughly a month later, she was killed by a plague. She was required to wait 5,000 years until a month after the exact date of her death before she could use her new body. However (even though it was the proper amount of years), Stella forced Earthia, the one who created her new body, to send her early. This resulted in a very serious case of amnesia, and she lost all of her memories. She then made her way to a city called Magnus to find answers about what happened during her death, who she is, and fight off a new threat as she is soon to encounter. It eventually became a fullblown war against the threat identified as the Mettoids. Stella eventually defeated their true leader, Bonesprout, and also defeated Ku-14, who was transformed from Mato taking over Stella's old body. Stella now resides on New Mobius, and has started a new system of keeping peace between the tribes known as the EX-Cel Core races. Gallery Stella the cat brs the cat re born finalized by evodeus-d5txhkm.jpg|Stella's look in Re:Born and Truth. Brs new look for season 8 next paradise by evodeus-d5ch4v1.png|Stella's look in Next Paradise black_rock_shooter_the_cat__2012_anime__by_evodeus-d4sablj.jpg|Stella's look for the majority of the canon stella_the_cat_by_evodeus-d4rh1qm.jpg|Stella's look in Season 1. stella_using_the_divide_by_zero_by_evodeus-d5k9wb5.jpg|Stella in Fun With Portals under_the_crimson_sky_of_the_blood_red_moon_by_evodeus-d5gy22s.jpg|Stella (Halloween Illustration) brs_the_cat_valentines_day_illustration_by_evodeus-d5uszdo.png|Stella (Valentines Day Illustration) brs_the_cat_summer_render_by_evodeus-d5cezib.jpg|Stella and Nafhe (Summer illustration) merry_christmas_from_brs_the_cat_by_evodeus-d5p98ym.png|Stella (Christmas Illustration) zen_stella_miriam_illustration_by_evodeus-d5n8xum.jpg|A leaked design of Stella for Season 9, Light to All glitch_depression_discorded_stella_by_evodeus-d5lqku0.jpg|Stella's Discorded Form the_beast_state__brs_and_wrs___ultimate_form_by_evodeus-d5lefa9.png|Stella's Beast State Form beast_state_stella__awakened_mode__by_evodeus-d6aa59c.png|Stella's Awakened Beast State Form infernal_stella_by_evodeus-d677tgd.jpg|Stella's Sol Emerald Super Form brink_of_insanity_by_evodeus-d5sqd8j.png|Stella's Insane State Form stella__bloodlust_state___skullgirl_mode__by_evodeus-d61i4mf.jpg|Stella's Bloodlust Form Category:Characters Category:ACCs